1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fountain, and more particularly to a fountain which is able to provide a nappe, a shower and a drizzle with the use of a three-way control valve controlled by a controlling knob.
2. Description of Related Art
An indoor decorative fountain normally has only one water formation, that is, to sprinkle water in a fixed and somewhat boring manner. Perhaps, at first, the single formation of the decorative fountain may still attract an observer""s attention for its novel design. However, after a long period of time using the same fountain, the observer may feel tired of watching the same old scene over and over again. Therefore, the fountain may end up in a remote corner and no longer attract any attention, which is quite a waste of money.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved decorative fountain to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved fountain having a three-way control valve controlled by a controlling knob to form a three different intensities of water flow so as to provide different scenes to the user.
Another objective of the present invention is that the controlling knob of the three phase fountain can not only control the phase of the water output, but also an audio device received in the cover to match the selected phase.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.